


Warrior Sister

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter m
Genre: Comfort/aghast/rape, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix always protects her sisters no matter the cost.





	

Fourteen year old Andromeda was pacing the length of the room from wall to wall, her head lowered, eyes on the floor in front of her where she walked, one arm crossed over her chest, the other bent as she bit violently on her thumb nail. 

Twelve year old Narcissa was sitting on the bed cross legged with her hands folded neatly in her lap, her blue eyes fixed on the door. The only way one would be able to tell that she wasn’t a statue was the fact she blinked now and again, otherwise she was motionless. 

Sixteen year old Bellatrix was laying on her stomach, her hands bunched into tight fists in the overly expensive bedsheets, there were tears in her eyes gathered on her long ink black lashes but she bit them back, ‘Blacks don’t cry, girl’ her fathers voice rang in her head, so she held them in check while he thrust brutally into her, his hand in her thick dark curls yanking her head back as he breathed obscenities into her ear, “that’s right my black diamond. Daddy’s girl. You’re daddy’s girl aren’t you, Bella?” 

Andromeda stopped pacing and Narcissa jumped to her feet the moment the bedroom door opened, before Bellatrix had even crossed the threshold they had both flung themselves at her, enfolding her abused body into warm embraces.   
None of them spoke, there was no need to say a word. 

Narcissa kept her arms around her eldest sibling while Andromeda hurried off into the ensuite to draw a hot bath for their warrior sister, their protector, their human sacrifice.


End file.
